薄荷巧克力饼干
薄荷巧克力饼干是一块稀有等级为史诗的饼干，在2016年10月24日加入游戏。组合宠物法嗦啦西先生同时加入。 技能 Creates Coin Flowers at given intervals when playing the violin. Also, Mint Choco Cookie's speed increases with time, until he bumps into an obstacle. More Coin Flowers with Level Up. 描述 His exquisite performance and dashing looks make him a favorite among the Cookies. His Mint Candy Violin gives off a sweet intoxicating candy aroma while he plays. Though often called a genius, he refuses to let all this attention go to his head and never forgets his long years as a humble street performer. （薄荷巧克力饼干：歌剧魅影）I'm tired of all this fame! I can't compose anymore!" were the last words of the famous musician before he went missing. But who is this mysterious violinist..? 数据 组合效果 加载信息 新获得 * 加载信息 * Please relax and enjoy the music. * Thank you for your generous applause. * What shall I play today? * I have given my utmost efforts to achieve musical perfection. * Is there a piece you would like to hear? * The performance begins now. * Please give yourself away to the irresistible melody. * Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my symphony. * I am most pleased to begin my performance!（歌剧魅影） * What piece shall I play?（歌剧魅影） * Name the piece!（歌剧魅影） * Give yourself away to this irresistible melody!（歌剧魅影） * You haven't heard anything like this!（歌剧魅影） * I like this piece the most.（歌剧魅影） * This night is beautiful like my music!（歌剧魅影） 疲劳 * The show must go on... * My music...（歌剧魅影） 主页信息 每日礼物 * Sometimes, gifts are just as good as the music. “你好！” * Is there a piece you would like to hear? * I shall play a light and breezy melody. 喜爱 * I shall try my best to repay your generosity. * I will continue to deliver perfection. 交谈 * Relax, close your eyes, and listen to the music. * I'm prepared to perform. * Wish I had paper to write new music... * I have no need for a bent key. 给礼物 * Oh! I will start composing right away! (Given 银箔纸) * I apologize, but you must have mistaken (Given 弯折的金钥匙) 饼际关系 摇滚巨星饼干（信任）: Each album of his is a masterpiece! 起司蛋糕饼干（友好）: I'm grateful for a chance to perform at her parties! 吟游诗人饼干（信任）: An extraordinary performer...! 可可饼干（信任）: Cocoa Cookie is one of my most faithful fans! 更新 花絮 * When Mint Choco Cookie's energy drains to zero, he bows. This is a very common posture for when a musician finishes his or her performance, which is very fitting. * Mint Choco Cookie is also the second Cookie in the game that has his own theme music and multiple sound effect when sliding and/or jumping, the first being Rockstar Cookie. * He, along with Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie, and Macaron Cookie, is one of the musical Cookies. * Mint Choco Cookie, along with Cherry Cookie, are the only Cookies thus far that changes their pose while running. * Mint Choco Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you! Such a delicious cake!" * Mint Choco Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Will you agree to be my muse today?" 画廊 贴图的名字|贴图的描述